Eternal Serpent
Aiónios ófis (αιώνιος όφις), or Eternal Serpents, are a species of colossal serpents, with lengths measuring hundreds of meters at the shortest. Due to remains being found deep beneath the earth’s surface it is assumed they were a cave-dwelling species. Artifacts are known to have been involved in the deaths of several individuals and history has recorded them as both benevolent deities and insatiable monsters. Due to these myths, it can be inferred that the species was somewhat intelligent, and could reason with or be tamed somewhat by humans. At least two subspecies are known, a feathered or plumed serpent that appears native only to the Americas and the "Rainbow Serpents" found only in Australia. The venom of these serpents is said to vary, with Aiónios ófis possessing a potent venom that can be refined into a strong medicine for various pathogens, Aiónios ófis coatl '' having a venom that, what ingested, can cause vivid hallucinations and ''Aiónios ófis wuagyl '' being more of an acid that can cut through stone or be dried into a soluble powder. The fangs of a ''Aiónios ófis wuagy '' known as Julunggul were found to still have a significant amount of this venom left in them. This remains, so far, the only known sample of ''Aiónios ófis '' venom in existence. Known Eternal Serpents *'Apophis': Egyptian. Slain using the Artifacts of Ra. It is theorized Egypt was a breeding ground for them, due to the numerous examples in myths. His death was confirmed by Agent Taylor upon the modern rediscovery of the Duat caverns. *'Mehen, the Coiling One': Egyptian, albeit a benevolent counterpart to Apophis. Confirmed alive by Agent Taylor, who, alongside Agent Draco on occasion, regularly visits Mehen, adding that this serpent is rather lonely. *'Life of the Gods': Egyptian. Confirmed deceased, his skull is used as the exit of the Duat Caverns, with the traveller sailing out of the mouth. *'Crom Cruach': Possibly the most recent sighting, it was slain by Saint Patrick. *'Python': Greek, Delphi. Slain by Apollo. This serpent’s bones were found by Alexander The Great\Nick Renson, and he gave the beast its name. *'Jormungandr, the Midgard Serpent': Found in Norway, slain by Thor, doing fatal harm in return. This serpent is one of those believed to live primarily in the ocean. *'Nirah': Mesopotamian-status unknown. *'Zahhak': Iranian. Known to be imprisoned in a cave. It is unknown if this serpent is alive. *'Oshunmare': Yoruba Arficaan. Another benevolent example. Exact details unknown. *'Ratumaibulu: Fijian. Benevolent, worshiped as an agricultural deity. *'Naga: '''The Hindu name for the species, indicating a breeding colony of many. Known individuals include Shesha, Vasuki and Manasa. Descendants of this strain may still exist. *'Aidophedo or Dan: Considered the same individual by the Ashanti and Yoruba people respectively. Ayida-Weddo is his wife, according to the Haitian. *'The Loch Ness Monster' or ”Nessie”: Scottish. While its existence is not confirmed, some members of Warehouse 13 staff believe it to be an Eternal Serpent. If so, Nessie can be considered benevolent, albeit mischevious. Subspecies *'Feathered Serpents: ' This breed of Eternal Serpent apparently grants visions and one, revered as the god Quetzalcoatl, is believed to have been one of the “Five Suns”. *'Rainbow Serpents: ' Australian. Largely benevolent, myths name dozen that may be unique individuals or many names for a single specimen. Behavior As mentioned previously, Eternal Serpents were primarily a cave dwelling species, with a few specimens, such as Jormungandr, having been known to be deep ocean-dwellers. This lack of sunlight implied they were most likely endothermic, or “warm blooded”, compared to other members of Order “Squamata”, which are “cold blooded” ectotherms. The species appeared to be primarily hostile to humanity, most being placated by human sacrifice, which in turn implied that they were intelligent enough to understand this idea. Both subspecies however, abhored such a thing. Diet As mentioned previously, some Eternal Serpents are known to have consumed human sacrifices. However, for the species as a whole to be so large, this cannot be their only source of food. Agent Taylor’s visits with Mehen reveal that, while they can go for quite a long while without eating much like regular snakes, on the occasion they do eat they will consume equally large animals, such as the deceased beached whales Taylor brings. Handling On the extremely unlikely, but possible chance that a live Eternal Serpent is encountered, the agent or agents are ordered to not engage in any way with creature. They are to vacate the immediate area, contact the Regents upon reaching safety, and consult local stories to determine if this particular Serpent is of a hostile temperament, if possible. If not, simply leave it be, as it most likely will not attack. If it is hostile, report to the Regents, who will determine the appropriate course of action!. Interacting directly with an Eternal Serpent in any way WILL result in a punishment decided by the Regents. If dealing with Mehen, be sure to bring food and sit and talk, or just be present. He’s lonely. Category:Per Ankh Category:Prof.Draco Category:Creatures Category:Lore